adventure time true love
by titans attack676
Summary: what happens when finn goes to marcelines house to jam (get your mind out of the gutter)
1. the kiss

in the land of ooo finn had just come back from a solo adventure with a lot of injuries jake was nuts crazy worried what were you doing jake said in a worried/angry

tone

f:I was in the badlands j:that place is caled bad for a reson THUMP CRASH! f:what was that

j: I dont know but i'll go check it out

the one thing jake didnt expect to see was marceline rumageing through the frige

j: MARCELINE! what are you doing here

m: I was hungry

j: you could have at least to me you were coming listen im buesie finn needs medical attention

m: I can help with that I kinda know how to clean and bandage wounds

j: how do you know how to do that

m: long story

j: ok

m: were do you keep the first aid kit

j:in the bathroom

m: ok

marceline retrived the first aid and went to the room finn was in

f: marceline when did you get here

m: I got here a few minetues ago

f: ok

m: ok so now im going to treat your wounds

30 minutes later

m: finally done how did you get so ruffed up any way

f:I was in the badlands

m: why were you in the bad lands

f: I was geting you a present for your birthday

m:im happy you remembered my birthday

j:you finally done marceline

m:yeah

j: ok im makeing diner you can stay to eat if you want marceline

m: ok jake

f: hey marceline want to play bemo

m: yeah

45 minutes of bemo playing later

j: foods ready

m: how long have we been playing

b: around and hour

f: an hour really

m:yeah felt like less time than that

f: oh well lets go eat

j: ok I made steak, mashed potatos, and green beans and for dessert strawberry chesse cake

f: yum

m: hey finn what did you get me for my birthday

f: im not telling you

m: pleaze tell me

f: no

m: pleaze

f: no

m: PLEAZE

f: fine i got you a ring

m: finn im not really a jewlry ggirl

f: this ring is special it gives you one wish

m: thank you finn

f: dont mention it

m: no i will mention it thank you

j: marceline you realize how late its goten

m: oh i should get home

f: see you marceline

the next day finn visited marceline for a jam session

f: hey marcy

m: hey finn

f: you ready to jam

m: yeah

m: what song do you want to play

f: how about

your insucure dont know what for your turning heads when you walk through the door dont need makeup to cover up being the way that you are is enough

every one else else in the room can see it everyone else but you baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you dont know oh oh you dont know your beatiful if only you saw what i can see

you'll understand why i want you so desperately

marceline was looking into finns eyes and finn was looking into marcelines eyes

they were inches apart till marceline sealed the gap and they shared a short but passsionate kiss

f: woah he siad while blushing furiusly

m: sorry finn I got carr mmmmhhh

f: you dont have to say sorry i liked it

m: if you liked it so much kiss me again

f: ok but it sounds like you liked it to

m: mabye i did you'll have to kiss me to find out

they share a long and pasionate kiss till the phone rang

f: i'll get that

j: finn do you realize what time it is

f: sorry bro we were jamming then well

j: what

f: well we kissed

j: YOU WHAT

f:like i said me and marceline kissed

j: put marciline on the phone

f: marceline jake wants to talk to you

m: hey jake

j: dont you hey jake me you kissed my bro

m: well i did kiss him then he kissed me

j: what are you talking about put finn on the phone

f: what is it jake

j: did you two kiss eack other

f: yeah

j: whatever get back here its dark already

f: ok

f: i got to leave marceline


	2. the date

listen people this is my first fan fiction im new at this whole thing this is the second chapter

I didn't put a message like this in the first chapter

cause im a noob at writing these fan fictions

yeah so lemons later not your cup of tea then don't read this fan fiction

also i'll give you a hint to my age it says classified at age in my profile im between 10 and 20 OK lets begin the story

at the tree house the day after the kiss Finn and Jake were having a talk

j: im fine with you dating marceline just no tier 15

f: I cant avoid tier 15 if I don't know what it is

j: just avoid anything involving you taking your boxers off

f: OK Jake

j: im serious

f: I got to go im taking marceline on a date

j: OK Finn remember no tier 15

f: yeah Jake bye

marceline was getting ready at her house

m: he better be taking me somewhere nice for me to wear a dress

KNOCK KNOCK

m: that must be Finn

marceline opened the to see Finn wearing a suit and holding flowers

f: hey marceline you ready to go

m: yes

they just go to some restaurant I just need a time filler nothing really happens

so lets just skip to marcelines house as soon as they got back

m: thank you for taking me on that date Finn I love you

f: i love you to marceline

they started kissing then marceline stuck her tongue into Finns mouth they both fought for dominance

they only broke apart for air in till when they broke apart for air Finn yawned

m: you seem tired

f: well yeah look at your clock

the clock read 12:00

m: oh wow how did it get so late

f: i'll just sleep on the couch

m: Finn you know the couch is uncomfortable you can just sleep in my bed with me

Finn was blushing furiously

m: its okay Finn

f: OK but I must warn you I sometimes wake up in weird position

m: whatever Finn lets get to sleep

they both climbed into marcelines bed and fell asleep

the next day marceline woke to Finn cuddling to her she tried to move carefully so she wouldn't wake Finn

f: morning Marcy

m: morning Finn

f: what time is it

m: 8:49

f: Jake is going to be so bad

m: don't worry i'll tell him all we did was kiss

f: thanks Marcy I've got to get back to the tree house

finn walked back to the tree house to find an angry jake

j: you better have a good acscuse

f: yes a have a good acscuse

j: oh really I want to hear it

f: well me and marceline went on the date then we went to her house and kissed a bunch then it got late and we went to sleep that's it

j:you better not be lieing and just because you stayed out to late you have to clean the treefort

OK guys im wrapping it up here so i'll be updating this story again sometime between now and the 30th ok people bye


	3. the dimension

hello everybody its me agian I am sort of getting good at this

I dont know im dessent well whatever lets begin the story

at the tree house finn was scrubing and scrubbing trying to clean the place as soon as possible ring ring f: hey marceline

m: hey finn I found somthing awsome

f: what did you find

m: this red glowing orb thing

f: that does sound awsome but im stuck cleaning the tree fort

jack is maing me because I stayed out to late

m: I have an idea i,ll just bring the orb to you

f: ok

marceline showed up after 20 minutes

f: hey marcy

m: hey finn I brought the orb you want to try to find out what it is

f: yeah

after 30 minutes of try to find out what it is marceline suggusted they go to the library

so they went to the library and after hours of looking they didnt have anything on the orb there is one place that I know

that might have info on the orb ok lets go

after 30 they were at marcelines house why are we at your house cause I have the stuff here to get there after drawing the smilely face and throwing the bug milk on it finn realized were they were going words marceline says to open the nightosphere

finn and marceline apered in the nightospere at marcelines fathers front door f: why would your father have info on the orb

m: I dont know he has a huge library

f: he has a library

m: yeah he use to go in there all the time but nowadays he doesnt oh and he might try to suck out your soul agian

f: why

m: because were dating know and he doesnt want me to get hurt agian like with ash

f: i'd never hurt you marceline

m: I know you wouldnt now lets go in

they steped into marcelines dads place

m: dad you home

h: yeah im home marceline good to see your visiting

m: yeah im here to check your library for info on this orb

hudson walks into the room

h: I know what that is

you do finn and marcy says at the same time

h: oh you brought your friend marcy

m: oh dad dont freak out but me and finn are dating

h: I wont freak out im happy for you you found a boyfriend I aprove of Im fine with him because i've been whatching him he beat me in a fight he destroyed the lich and hes greatest hero in ooo and hes a nice guy

f: feew I thought you were going to try to suck out my soul

h: I woudnt do that that would make my dauther sad

m yeah but we want to know what this orb is

h: that it looks like a dimension orb

f: whats a dimesion orb

h: it holds a dimesion in it you can travel to the dimension by saying dimension open

m: cool

f: I want to check out a diffrent dimension

m: yeah me to lets go dimension open

finn and marceline apeared at a wonder full waterfall in a jungle but one wierd thing was the sun didnt hurt marceline

m: the sun here dosent hurt me it reminds me of when I was a child

f: this place is amazing lets make this are alone time place

m: yeah lets build a house here to hang out in

after what seemed like hours they hade a huge stack of materials to build a house there

m: lets go back now

f: yeah lets go

they apered back at hudsons home

h: you were in there for like five minutes

m: five minutes it was like five hours in there

h: time must move at diffrent speeds

f: thanks for telling us what the orb is its amazing

h: no problem

m: ok lets go home finn

ok by people im geting better at rushing longer chapters

the sex scene soon is not going to be the best because

i've never had sex

oh whatever im awsome cause I figured out how to post chapters

well bye


	4. sex ed

quess whos back back again its me and ive got another chapter so last time finn and marceline got ready to build a hang out point so what will happen this time

finn and marceline left the nightosphere and were at her house m im going to go take a shower see you later finn

f: see you later marcy

finn made his way to the tree fort but then he saw a strange cave ( just stick with me it's a plot divese well whats in it is but later right now hes to tired to adventure)

he just pasted the cave and went home

j: hey finn whats up

f: nothing I just found a diffrent dimension with marcy

j: woah how did you find a diffrent dimension

f: marceline found a orb that can take us to a diffrent dimension

j: can i go there

f: ok later but first im tired im going to sleep

after he fell asleep he started to dream about what was in that cave then he had a need to check it out

so he got up took a shower got dressed and went to the cave saw something shineing in the dark he was trying to see when a giant red and green snake that he quickly pulled a hairy potter the chamber of secrets ( if you dont know what that means it means he stabed it thru the roof of its mouth)

it quickly stoped moveing then he went to the shineing it was a gold ring with a big red diamond in it

f: I wonder what use for this i could have he thought about it and came up with one thing to do with it but he was going to save that for later

so finn made his way to the tree fort when he got there he saw jake cooking breakfast while singing the bacon pancake song

f: hay jake can you just explian to me what tier 15 is im 18 how long are you going to keep it from me

j: fine i'll tell you after breakfast

so they ate breakfast

jake tells finn sex ed nothing here because i suck at sex ed im a virgin and i dont want to wright this stuff it feels akward so cut to were jake has finished explaning

f: so thats were babys come from

j: yes and if you make marceline pregnant your dead

f: understood

j: good

f: hey jake what time is it

j: 8:39

f: im going to marcelines house

j: see you finn and remember you get marcy pregnant your dead

f: got it jake

he made his way to marcys house when he got there to see a happy vampire

m: hey finn

f: hey marcy

m: anything interesting happen to you today

f: well jake told me were babys come from

m: oh so jake finally gave you sex ed

f: yeah

m: well now you might get some of the jokes i make

f: yeah

m: so want to build the house

f: yeah

m: lets go she said as she pulled out the orb dimension open

suddenly they were back at the jungle right next to the build ing supplys

m: lets start building

the building went super fast because of marcelines vampire powers they got the thing finished in 4 hours it was a wonderful building two storys 7 empte rooms

m; ok lets get this furnished

done here with this chapter i tried looking up sex ed but nothing useful showed up

also im good at fanfic now well improveing


End file.
